You Send Me
by Lady Ascot
Summary: Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, Kol are already in New Orleans. Qetsiyah takes advantage of the vulnerability of Katherine and gives her something in return that does change a lot.
1. Chapter 1

**How it all begins**

_Mystic Falls_

Night falls, we are in winter, Katherine wanders through the city, thinking about her life. In all things that have happened lately, what she would change in her past, plans for the future. Stefan approached her, leaving her surprised, because she wasn't expecting him.

"Stefan, is you..." says Katherine, while Stefan makes a caring in the face of Katherine.

"I know we have been away, but I never stopped looking for you. What is wrong with you, you weren't thus."

"But people change... let's talk about you what are you doing here, you're back." Katherine to say this hides the face

"No, I'm just passing through, I came to see if everything was alright. Wasn't expecting to see you here, you're always changing city."

"Klaus is in NOLA, in a certain way I'm free. He has more to worry about, especially now that he will be a father."

"Yes, it's true. Never put the hypothesi of him being a father. And Elijah?"

"Why are you asking me this, Stefan?"

"You two had an affair."

"I know this isn't what we are talking about, you never wanted be a mother again. I know you lost a daughter, but ..."

Katherine wasn't expecting, and it takes some time to answer him.

"Of course yes, but who would be the father of my baby. You?"

"Elijah, for example..."

Both give big laughs.

"He will be a great uncle, I'm sure. And i'm a vampire." says Katherine with a twinkle in her eye

"Well I think I reached my hotel. See you tomorrow." says Katherine

"Sure." says Stefan to give a kiss on the cheek of Katherine.

That night could not sleep Katherine, Stefan's words did not come out of the head.

"How am I going to be a mother again if I can not procreate. I'm a vampire." thought to herself

She also doesn't stop to think in Elijah, and decides to send him a SMS.

* * *

_New Orleans_

With all the lights off in your house, Elijah is leaning back in his armchair, very thoughtful. Your phone rings, it's a message from Katherine. He is surprised, staying in doubt opens SMS. But curiosity speaks louder. And opens:

«_Hey, I know we never talk, you let our relationship on standby. But the last few days I have thought about us. And I could not resist sending you this message. I love you Elijah, and I will wait for you.»_

Elijah feels like I was reborn from the ashes with this message, these words gave him much strength to continue to fight for his family. Then decides to reciprocate by answering back.

_«My lover, I miss you, too. I don't forget the wonderful days we spent together as you walked in search of healing. I hope you're less angry with me, try to understand my point of view. Come here to me, I need strength. These days have been difficult. Promise to come. I love you, my Katerina.»_

Elijah sinks into his armchair, ending fall asleep with a smile.

* * *

_Back to Mystic_ Falls

The next morning Katherine asks Stefan to have breakfast at the hotel with her.

"Hey, glad you came."

Stefan greets her with a kiss on the forehead.

"I could not miss a breakfast like this. Don't you think?"

Both sit at a table.

"So plans for today." says Katherine animated

"I don't know. You tell me."

Could go to the festival ballroom dance that is taking place here.

"Ballroom dancing!?" says Stefan to make a grimace

"Come on Stefan. Will be fun."

"OK. Convinced me. I'm going."

Later in the festival Katherine challenges Stefan to enter a latin dance class, where end up learn to dance pasodoble, amusing themselves immense. But are interrupted by the presence of Qetsiyah that invites Katherine to dinner at your house, only Katherine. Katherine suspiciously asks what the reason dinner Qetsiyah is in direct response telling you that you have a proposal to make to her. Katherine accepts. Stefan searching Katherine before this go to dinner, giving her confidence.

"I don't have a good feeling this dinner, Stefan."

"Don't worry. I'll be around."

Katherine is afraid with this invitation, but doesn't go back and touch the doorbell. Who will open the door is Qetsiyah.

"Come. Welcome to my home." says Qetsiyah very calm

"Qetsiyah what you want about me. I don't want more confusion."

"Who is speaking in confusion. Let's eat first, talk later. Ok."

After dinner, Katherine goes right to the point, and Qetsiyah opens the game.

"As you know I am a very powerful witch, I can do almost the impossible. And I could not stop listening your conversation with Stefan. My proposal is this: I can make you have a son, a normal pregnancy, normal birth, and your child will be born fully human. What do you think?"

Katherine even in shock, manages a smile.

"Qetsiyah, Qetsiyah, Qetsiyah ... you're kidding me. How can I have a child, if I am a vampire? And even worse, the father I chose for my son also is a vampire? And why is that my son born fully human?"

"I can make you to stay human during the whole your pregnancy, at birth the baby, you turns to your original form. Regarding the father can only let him human for twelve hours, because he is an original, Elijah Mikaelson."

"How do you know it is Elijah? And what you want in return?"

"I'm a witch, darling. This baby will also be my creation, do not be afraid I will not steal it from you. You'll have something that I will never have, because I'm dry inside, if you know what I understand."

"I'll think about your proposal."

"You have a week to think, Katerina."

* * *

Katherine confides to Stefan the proposal by Qetsiyah, to the principle he does not agree with the idea, but to see her so upset, he ends up for supports her.

Katherine meets with Qetsiyah.

"I accept your crazy idea."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, if you can tell me what you think of this crazy idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A romantic weekend**

Katherine to put away your bags, look carefully to the box that Qetsiyah gave her with the potions which she and Elijah have to take, thinking to herself if it will result. Stefan interrupts her.

"A million dollars for your thoughts."

"I didn't know that my thoughts were worth so much."

"Everything will be fine, don't worry."

"I sure hope this results."

Stefan takes her to the airport, but before entering the airplane Katherine sends an SMS to Elijah.  
_«My love, I'll get on the plane, I hope you're at the airport waiting for me. 1:30 pm I arrive. I love you.»_

Elijah to receive the message is out of you so much happiness. But remember the open war between Klaus and marcel, which can endanger the life of Katherine. So he decides to take her to San Francisco, where the two poderam have a weekend with no one to interrupt them. Klaus enters the house.

"Niklaus, I have to go away this weekend. Rebekah, Kol, Aaron and Henry took care of you."

"Where are you going? I need you here."

"It's just a weekend."

"Oh sure, and I'm handed to two ghosts, a vampire and a warlock. Excellent."

"I'm sure they took good care of you. Eyes wide open."

Elijah goes up to his room to put away the bags, then leaving for the airport, where buying tickets and booking the hotel. Katherine finally comes to New Orleans, to be reunited Katherine allowed to take the feelings and her eyes fill with water, Elijah gives her a hug to to compensate her, also getting affected by the situation dropping a tear, without her noticing.

"So what is wrong with you.I need you so much." says Eliajh when cleaning the tears the face of Katherine

"Me too ... but first I have to solve this problem, you know it."

Katherine says nothing and back to embrace Elijah.

"I have a surprise for you, we will spend the weekend to San francisco. I think we need this, don't you think."

Katherine shows a smile in the face, leaving Elijah more relieved.

"When we boarded." says Katherine enthusiastic

"It's time we did the check-in." says Elijah to look at the clock

Katherine and Elijah will go to check-in embrace, and she didn't stop to give kisses on his cheek, leaving him embarrassed. Before entering the plane, Elijah grabs her arm and gives her a kiss breathtaking.

"What was it, Lijah."

"It is to not forget how much I love you."

…

In the hotel room he grabs her implying that wants more than kissing, but Katherine locks him.

"I want this night to be special, Lijah."

The two go to the shops because Katherine wants to be perfect. Tonight Elijah takes her one of the best restaurants in San Francisco, after dinner they decided to go around the city, returning to the hotel past few hours. While Elijah sets more comfortable, Katherine prepares a champagne for the two where put the potion into each cup that Qetsiyah gave her,he doesn't notice.

"See if you like!"

"Hum .. You Send Me sung by the Caught A Ghost, I love this cover."

The two dance as if no one World out there.

Elijah takes Katherine in his arms and carries her to the bed, where he takes her every piece of clothing while kissing her body, Katherine removes his shirt while giving little nibbles on his neck and kissed his chest. In the midst of so many kisses and snogging, Elijah says he feels weird, Katherine realizes that is the spell Qetsiyah it's also feels that she is different, being in ecstasy, because everything is going wonderfully. The two make love into the night.

It's morning, Elijah wakes first that Katherine and delight to watch her asks to serve breakfast in the wakes up and sees a tray full of delicious things, but Elijah is not in bed, she quickly discovers that he is in the jacuzzi.

"So you're here, and you not said anything."

"I knew you'd come."

Katherine undresses her robe and goes to him, which end up making love again.

...

In the Louis Armstrong International Airport (New Orleans), Elijah asks Katherine where she goes.

"I'll be in Mystic Falls."

"In the middle of the war between those two madmen."

"Yes, my love." says Katherine to grab the collars of Elijah while she gives little kisses on the mouth.

"Promise me that we will see again."

"Of course. I don't forget this weekend. Now I gotta go, I'm already late for check-in."

Elijah looks at her until this board, getting devastated by her departure.

* * *

**Clarification:**  
When Klaus talks about: two ghosts, a vampire and a warlock. The two ghosts are and Henry Aaron (the older brother, the first son of Esther and Mikael), is a vampire and witch Rebekah is Kol (when he take he back to the cure human, wanting to become a powerful warlock).

**I hope you enjoyed, say something if you have time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pregnant**

Stefan will get Katherine Airport Virginia, this to see her is closer tell her that she is different, leaving her worried.

"You think I'm even pregnant, Qetsiyah did not fool me, do you?"

"Calm. You're in transition, your vampire powers are very weak, I feel, but you are not yet fully human. "

"I need to talk to her."

"I never saw you panicking. Where is Katherine Pierce, strong and fearless. "

"She was away for nine months."

Stefan and Katherine are going up to the House of Qetsiyah, she gets them sees that Katherine is returning to be human.

"Congratulations my dear, you're pregnant!" says Qetsiyah happily.

Katherine panics, and Qetsiyah sees that things are complicated will make a calming tea for Kate, Stefan tries to comfort her.

"What's up Katherine?"

"Nothing, that's already happening."

Katherine takes the tea and Qetsiyah advises her to go home to rest, eat well, and for her to go to the gynecologist when you start to feel nauseous.

...

Are 7:00 am, Stefan wakes up but did not see Katherine in bed, getting scared, he decides to go look for her, finding her to do a walk through Mystic Falls.

"What are you doing here at this hour, Katherine?"

"Now that I'm pregnant, I can't get fat."

"You still have days of gestation. Still run the risk of losing the baby. "

"I needed to unwind. Sorry if I care. "

"Let's go home, go take a shower, we need to go to the supermarket, you have to feed you."

Stefan and Katherine spend their day shopping, Kate wants to have a full pregnancy, with all good, for it has to feed well. She did not resist and goes to all baby clothing stores, Stefan warns that she still has nine months ahead, to buy clothes and do not know the sex of the child.

Stefan takes her out to dinner, the two have fun, and remember some of the past adventures, along with Damon.

"Have you spoken to your brother?"

"We walked a bit away, since he was living with Elena to New York."

"And Lexi?"

"Lexi is on the Other Side, Bonnie promised to bring her back when it was all over ... But let's not talk more our problems."

"No, we will not ..."

The two go hand in hand through the streets of Mystic Falls enjoying the full moon ...

...

Katherine begins feeling nauseous, because already in the ninth week of gestation, deciding to find a gynecologist. Stefan accompanies her.

They await the call to perform the first ultrasound.

"Katherine, you know who should be here, don't you know?" says Stefan

"I'll save all the exams, to one day later he see. but it's better like this, it makes more missing in Nola than here."

"Ms. Katherine Pierce. Follow me. " says the gynecologist

During the exam, the doctor concludes that Kate is pregnant with twins. This and Stefan are open-mouthed. Already after leaving the office, Stefan tries to put her more cheerful because Kate was not expecting to be twins.

"Elijah has the strongest sperm, left, twins."

Stefan can rip her a smile.

"I think a person deserves to know this news." Says Katherine, who picks up the phone and call Qetsiyah, leaving that surprised and delighted.

Past two months ...

Katherine is already four months pregnant, belly keeps growing day by day. And this day is special because it will try to know the sex of the baby. She and Stefan already in the hospital

"I'm really nervous." Says Katherine

"Let's make a game, to see if relax. OK. "

"First question: what names if you're going for two girls?"

"I don't know ... maybe ... Charlotte and Sophia."

"Interesting ... and boys?"

"These are already chosen long ago, Alexander and Elijah Junior."

"Alexander! Rebekah will not like this name, but Elijah Junior ... it's great. And for the couple? "

"Elijah Junior and Sophia."

"... Uummm liked this junction names."

"I think they're calling us. Come on. "

During the ultrasound the doctor concludes that will be born a boy and a girl, leaving Katherine ecstatic, but everything changes when the phone rings, this is Elijah.

"And now?"

"Breathe deep and meets. Ok. "says Stefan

Katherine meets.

"So love, how are you?"

"Full of miss you, and you?"

"I'm great, keep in Mystic Falls. Decided to rest for a while. "

"I know that we have exchanged email's but needed to hear your voice."

"I didn't phone because I know you have been busy. How is Haley? "

"She is nearly having the baby, will be a girl, or better, Rosalie."

"I hope everything goes well with it."

"And you're alone?"

Katherine is silent, not knowing what to answer.

"Katerina, are you there?"

"Of course I do, Lijah. I'm fine on my own, without Elena here this is paradise. "

"I have to go, let exchanging e-mails. A kiss ... "

"Many kisses, in that hot mouth."

Elijah hangs up and calls Rebekah into the living room.

"I need you to go to Mystic Falls." He says in an authoritarian tone

"Why?"

"Katerina is living there, and she is with someone. I need to know who is. "

"Lijah, you've never been jealous. What gave you now? "

"It is an order Rebekah. Klaus may be king, but I am the boss. And the orders are not discussed. "

"Ok Will be good until Matt will be there, and so we spent time together. "

Rebekah will even that day to Mystic Falls. As it is at night, she and Matt are going to dine out, but this forget your mobile phone at home and decides to return there, leaving Rebekah in the restaurant, coincidentally Katherine and Stefan decide to go to the same restaurant. Rebekah to see Katherine is speechless, to realize that this is pregnant and human again.

"I don't think I'm not feeling well?" Says Rebekah

Katherine holds her telling him that will explain everything.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the hypothesis twins not left my mind. Comment, if possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The time of birth arrived**

Rebekah is increasingly astonished with what Katherine tells her, Matt arrives at the restaurant and also confused by the situation, to relieve the environment Stefan invites Matt and Rebekah to join them for dinner.

"How could you do this. You made a pact with the Devil. You don't think in babies. And Elijah ?" says Rebekah still confusing

"I would never put my kids' lives in danger, in relation to Elijah... he will know the truth when the time comes. I promise." says Katherine

"And Stefan, what does he do with you?"

"Stefan postponed the trip to Europe, to stay with me. He has been a great friend."

"I want to see the reaction of my brother this friendship of you, is that he sent me here because he was suspicious that you had someone with you." says Rebekah

Katherine rolls her eyes but smiled shyly to that which Rebekah has just said.

At the end of dinner Rebekah now calmer promises Katherine who will think what to do with this revelation.

"Bekah, my love. See things on the bright side, you'll be an aunt of twins, and no one is harming anyone." says Matt to try to relax Rebekah

Rebekah makes a fondness in Matt, this moment receives a message from Elijah wanting to know up now discovered something. This lying to his brother, hiding her what she found.

"I'll give you an opportunity Katherine, I will not say anything to my brother until the babies born. After you need to open the game, he doesn't deserve this betrayal on my part, and much less of your, he is crazy about you, just no admits."

"Elijah Junior and Sophia, thank your understanding." says Stefan making fun

"It's a boy and a girl. Oh my god!" says Rebekah

"If you hadn't so focused on Elijah, I would have told you." says Kate

At the end of dinner Stefan suggests going all the midnight session, everyone accepts. Rebekah and Katherine begin to have a complicity with one another, leaving Stefan happy.

When returning home Rebekah calls Katherine aside, telling her she want to be a mother, for that need to talk to Qetsiyah.

"I don't know if she will accede to your request, but we can try." says Katherine

To go to the house of Qetsiyah, are received by their housekeeper that traveled to the Alps, and will return in three weeks. Rebekah feel disappointed, because I really wanted to talk to Qetsiyah.

...

The next day, Rebekah says goodbye to Matt, Stefan and Katherine. Promising not to tell anything to Elijah.

"Take care of Junior and Sophia. I keep my word, with great difficulty. But I will." says Rebekah with tears in her eyes

Katherine also gets carried away by emotions, hugging Rebekah thanking you for your understanding, promising to call her when childbirth is near.

"Stefan, my brother has a priceless debt to you. You stopped your life, because of my nephews. Thank you, for everything."

Stefan put his hands on top of Rebekah, saying it doesn't cost you anything, take care of Katherine.

* * *

_New Orleans_

Rebekah returns home, where Elijah is waiting for her, sitting in his armchair.

"Hello Rebekah! I hope you have news to give me!" says Elijah in a way dry

"You look like a haunting, sitting in that armchair in the dark ... Yes, I was with Katherine, she continues to wait for you, she has no man. Matt and I had dinner with her and went to the cinema last session."

"You weren't so confident to the phone. But I'll believe you."

"I'm not lying to you." says Rebekah to the look in the eyes of Elijah, he kisses her on the forehead showing that only was put to the test.

"Now I need to go to Klaus, he needs me. Goodbye, little sister."

Rebekah is pack your clothes in the wardrobe when she is interrupted by Kol, who sits on her bed.

"Bekah, Bekah ... Elijah when discover the secret that hide about Katherine, wont boot up your heart. She is with a dude, it's not. And you for don't hurt Elijah, you hide the truth."

Rebekah ignores him, continuing to pack your things. But he insists.

"Sister of my heart, I know that you are suffering, I see in your face that you wanted to say everything you know, but something stops you. I know I'm considered as a brother irresponsible, but I grew up, I became human, I am no longer a vampire. You can count on me. I promise to be on your side, I will not tell anything."

"Pretty words little brother, you should apply for deputy." she speaks in a sad tone, demonstrating that wants to talk, but is undecided whether to trust him.

He holds in her arms, and looks into her eyes, showing you can trust him. she yields and ends up confiding with him about the pregnancy for Katherine and that the man who Elijah suspects is Stefan that has taken care of her whole pregnancy. Kol is gaping with all the revelations, but for the first time in his long life, promising to keep secret.

* * *

Spent some time ...

Katherine is already with a belly eight months, your room is full of baby clothes, cribs and two things one lined with blue and one with pink stuff.  
She and Stefan are preparing to go to another gynecology consultation, there is Katherine informed that the birth has to be caused because the twins no longer have space in the belly to grow.

"I need to send a message to Bekah, she wants to come."

After sending the message to Rebekah, Stefan picks in bags that are already arranged since she was six months pregnant, and takes Katherine by the arm, as it moves with difficulty.

* * *

_New Orleans_

The phone Rebekah rings:

_«Hello, Rebekah. It is only to say that the birth will be anticipated because Junior and Sophia need to grow outside. A kiss, Katy.»_

They are all at home and Rebekah demonstrates to be very nervous, which arouses the attention of Elijah.

"What's up, Bekah? Is everything okay?" says Elijah

"Yes, yes .. I just need to go to Mystic Falls. Matt got sick and was inpatient to the hospital."

Rebekah will stow their things and Kol will have with her the room saying that also want to go see her nephews, she does not agree, they may suspect. Kol insists, and the two argue, being interrupted by Elijah demanding to know what is happening.

"I'm going with Bekah, I miss that city, and she is very nervous, because the boyfriend." says Kol

"Interesting ... can go ... I get to control things." says Elijah

Kol and Rebekah take a taxi, but the middle of the route Kol doesn't find the passport and decides to return home, Rebekah doesn't want to lose the plane, and forces him to take a taxi up to the house.

He seeks the passport desperate for the whole house.

"This is what you looking for?" Elijah says very seriously

Kol attempts to strip him of his brother's hand, but this escapes.

"First you have to tell me the truth. I walk watching you for a long time, what's wrong?"

"Give it to me or I'll miss the plane."

Elijah tries to compel Kol, but without success.

"Come on Elijah. Lets you cut the crap, you will not wrest me any information."

Elijah sits in his armchair, making a game of silence and patience with Kol. Rebekah calls telling him if he ever goes with her.

"So, are you going to tell me what is going on!"

Kol strolling around the living room.

"Ok.. I give up. .. I promise that you will believe everything you say." says Kol in panic

"Talk, only I heard."

"Your dear Katherine made an agreement with Qetsiyah, during your weekend in San Francisco, you human again for twelve hours and Katherine also, you got pregnant her. This moment, She is going to the hospital, the birth will be motivated because Elijah Junior and Sophia need to be born."

"You're telling me that I'll be a father, and of twins." Elijah walks up to the window of the living room and gives a big smile.

"I give up the trip, go in my place, go see your children, they need you. Katherine needs you."

"Katherine will have to explain a lot, she lied unabashedly. You take the next plane with Klaus and Rosalie. Take me some clothes, notice Niklaus about all this. Aaron and Henry were left eye on Marcel and his gang."

Kol gives a strong hug to Elijah, wishing you a good journey.

"Thank you. I can look this easy, but I'm furious with her, and Rebekah also, because she lied to me."

"Forgive, Bekah. She has suffered all these months, to hide the truth."

Elijah catches a taxi during the trip to the airport, all you passes on his head, he feels all the emotions, anger, happiness, anguish, sadness, elation, everything. He is facing a major dilemma, on the one hand is Klaus, who needs your help, for the other hand is Katherine and his children. Who will he choose?

Rebekah is in file at the check-in counter when surprised by Elijah.

"Lijah, what are you doing here? And Kol?"

Elijah looks at her angrily, she realizes immediately that he had found out, the two remain silent, until Rebekah phone rings, it's a message from Katherine.  
_«Bekah, birth was anticipated for today, in the evening.»_

"The babies will be born today."

"Good."

Inside the plane, Elijah continues in silence for what Rebekah is torture.

"I know you must be angry and confused about all this. But please say something, this silence is killing me. "

"You think it's easy to digest it all, from one moment to the other, I find that I will be a father, and the twins. What else do you hide me Rebekah? "

"Well .. Stefan has taken care of her throughout pregnancy, and your children will be born one hundred percent human. "

"Anything else?"

"No, but I want you to know that she would tell you everything when the babies were born. She loves you very much. Do not forget that, you have been chosen to beings the father of her children."

Elijah smiles, making Rebekah confused.

"Why you're laughing?"

"Because despite all those lies, I'm the happiest father in the world."

The two embrace each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**One of the most beautiful moments in life**

Katherine finds herself alone in the room at the hospital, while Stefan was home to drink a liter of blood. During this time Katherine makes a reflection of her vampire life, and thinks to herself:

«I made so many blunders in my life, and even then I am to have this opportunity. Killed many people, some deserved, some not. Turned so many people, never wanted to know the past of each victim, some even were happy as, other were better than they were.  
I turned Caroline, will be I did well?  
And Elijah, poor, I did suffer him as much, and yet I continue to lie him. But after the birth of my Elijah Junior and Sophia, I promise to be better, especially now that my children are a simple humans, they need stability. Without forgetting that I have to reconquer my Elijah.  
In relation to Stefan, never thought to rescue our friendship, I never gave you the value that he deserved it, always used him for my blunders, and now I arrested him here in Mystic Falls, to take care of me. I hope that Bonnie resurrect Lexi, so they can be happy.»

Stefan enters the room with a bunch of flowers, leaving Katherine with heart melted. But the moment is spoiled, with a message of Rebekah to Stefan:

_«Hello, Stefan. Don't give to understand Katherine what I'll say, Elijah is with me, he found everything, and came with me. For now, things are tracked. I came to see how was my house, then I'll stop there. Kiss, Bekah.»_

Stefan tries to disguise the impact that news caused him.

"What is happening Stefan?" says Katherine getting nervous about the silence of this

"Nothing ... It's okay. Rebekah just arrived, but she was home first."

"Good ... And Elijah, there was in New Orleans ... I wanted so badly that he had here. "

"Sometimes wishes do come true ..." says Stefan whispering, but Katherine realizes what he said and stands very nervous

"Why do you say that, he is here?"

"No, no ... But should ... "

The conversation is interrupted by the nurse, who will take Katherine to the birthing room. Meanwhile the house of Mikaelson, Elijah finds himself alone in the living room, drinking glasses of whiskey behind glasses of whiskey, Rebekah watches him from the top of the stairs. He looks outwards, being surprised by his sister who embraces him, trying to calm him.

"Rebekah, you will not get calm down me. I'm still angry, for she lied, but the love I feel for her overcomes everything. She is my obsession."

"I know, but look at the bright side, you will be a father. Never wanted this? "

"Of course I do, and now with our niece Rosalie, this wish became stronger."

"Well... Let's go to the hospital, tonight will be complicated." says Rebekah to get your things in and out along with Elijah

...

Stefan awaits Rebekah at the entrance of the hospital to see her, her heart quiets because Katherine was very negative, influencing him.

"Glad you came, it's terrible, just says stupid things." says Stefan

"Oh .. I know she is afraid to die, but it will be okay. I'm sure."

Stefan feels a presence behind him and looks at Rebekah that makes a very serious face.

"What was Bekah?"

"Hello, my dear friend Stefan Salvatore!" says Elijah

Stefan to the turn around back and see Elijah, he stays completely apathetic, unable to say or do something. For a moment, is generated an awkward silence, until Stefan pulls away, grabbing Rebekah arm while Elijah sits on a chair in the waiting room.

"I'm having a hallucination, or is it true that your brother is sitting in that chair, knowing what is about to be a father."

"Take it easy, unfortunately or fortunately, Elijah found out when I came round here and Kol."

"Katherine will get in a panic, she lies to him, but she has a lot of respect for him."

Down the hall, hears the voice of the gynecologist who accompanied Katherine, she is calling for Stefan, because he promised to be with Katherine in childbirth. But Elijah is anticipated saying it is the husband of Katherine and came from New Orleans, to be present. Stefan and Rebekah stay open mouth.

The nurse goes all the way to the birthing room, Katherine is already there with contractions, but still are widely spaced, her to see that Elijah is standing beside her, feeling a mixture of emotions from fear and happiness. Elijah kisses your forehead and secure in her hand.

"Hello my love. Don't be scared, I'm here, that's what matters, right?"says Elijah to her ear, she doesn't contain and dissolves in tears, begging your pardon, leaving Elijah with melted heart, because every situation. With so many emotions contractions become stronger, and Katherine secure strongly the hand of Elijah.

...

"Two and a half hours have passed, and nothing ..." says Rebekah impatient

"Calm down, love. This takes your time." says Matt to hug her

"I'll eat anything. Want to come? "says Stefan

Matt follows him, leaving Rebekah in the waiting room.

...

Are 11:00 pm, the contractions are getting stronger and with less time intervals, the gynecologist says that Katherine has to do more strength, because the twins have great odds to be born of natural childbirth.

"Lijah ..."

"Yes, dear..."

"If I die ..." Elijah shut her kissing her

Katherine back to feel another contraction, and the doctor tells her to do more strength, since can already see the head of one of the twins. She grabs the hand of Elijah with all your strength, and finally hears a baby crying.

"It's a beautiful girl!" says the doctor to put her in the arms of Elijah, who is ecstatic to look at your girl, Katherine to see her get so excited who forgets that is still in childbirth.

Elijah Junior is born with a time interval of ten minutes his sister, going into the arms of Katherine. Together, Elijah and Katherine are lead by the emotions of the moment and make vows of love.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, if you can comment. Because I would like to know if I'm going in a good way. Thank you, once again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Can't Whether Plan The Future By The Past**

Elijah appears in the waiting room, with a smile from ear to ear and a twinkle in the eyes, demonstrating that everything went well. Stefan breathe of relief, while Rebekah throws himself into the arms of his brother giving him lots of kisses and congratulating him.

To everyone's surprise, Klaus, Kol and Rosalie who is sleeping in the arms of Caroline, appear in the hospital. All brothers give brotherly hug. Caroline greets Stefan.

"Stefan Salvatore, I never thought you were the keeper of the Katherine bitch. How did you manage to hide this madness for so long? "Caroline smiled when talking

"And you never thought you were babysitting the daughter of Klaus. And yes hid this secret for a good cause. Don't you think? "

"Of course, I think. Your attitude was very noble to protect her this time. "

Klaus approaches of the two.

"Stefan, you're still alive. I thought my brother had ripped the heart, after that. "

Stefan gives a wry smile.

"I couldn't kill him, despite having stayed irritated by all this, but he left his journey through Europe, just to take care of her. And that was a very noble act. "says Elijah

"You don't have to thank me, I would do it again." says Stefan

"My older brother Elijah, didn't introduce us your children." says Kol

"Sure. Come... "

All go up to the window of the room of incubators.

"Are those two.." says Elijah to point to Junior and Sophia

Immediately everyone starts to give hints on whom is similar to whom, causing a great uproar in the hall. Elijah sends them home, for the night will already long.

"I'm tired, but do not relinquish to go for a drink at the Mystic Grill. Who wants to come?" says Kol very enthusiastic

Klaus, Stefan Matt and accept, already Caroline and Rebekah decide to go home, seeing have Rosalie to lie down in bed. Elijah decides to sleep at the hospital with Katherine, since the father is.

...

The next day on waking Katherine sees that Elijah has a leaning back chair next to her sleeping like an angel, she also notes that returned to your original form of vampire, that is everything Qetsiyah said was true.

She watches him, hesitating if should or not make him a kindness, because she is afraid of his reaction, but nevertheless she decides to risk pulling him towards you, making him caresses on his cheeks, she is closer to give little kisses on his cheeks, but when it comes to her mouth she returns to hesitate, back on Elijah demonstrates that he was awake and grabs her, pulling her to him, giving her the kiss she so feared.

"You don't deserve to ... but I ... I can not resist. " Elijah says on hold her more tightly, kissing her with more intensity

"I know I'm a bad girl, and I know I deserve a punishment ... don't you, my lord. " Katherine loosening a few buttons of his shirt, leaving out of orbit

"We will do bad things, but not now ..." Elijah rises composing herself, his expression changes completely, he looks at Katherine in a cool way

"Not going to seduce me, Katherine. What you did is unforgivable. You lied to me again, and if I did not discover this whole mess, when you thought to tell me. Answer me!"

"When you went back to Elijah that I met, that doesn't give up their dreams. You left me because of your brother, okay we met in San Francisco, I also know you asked most of those weekends, and I refused. But you undo you to correct the mess of Klaus."

"But that does not gave you the right to hide me this ... you didn't even ask me if I wanted you to be a father. You used me like a sperm bank. "

Katherine can not resist and gives a laugh.

"Are you laughing at what?"

"Sorry, but that the sperm bank, was very good ..." Katherine continues to laugh, which makes Elijah drop the mask and also end up laughing

The two are interrupted by the nurse who comes to see how is Katherine, she suggests Elijah that is hungry and this grabs the nurse's arms compelling her to give the pulse Katherine. After sending the nurse left, the two kiss, showing who will try to take a thousandth chance to love.

"Making love in hospital, is a good fantasy, but I think the probability of being caught is high ..." says Elijah

"I also think, my love, my cuteness, my hunk ..."

* * *

In the house of Mikaelson ...

Klaus and Caroline are awaken by Rebekah who is worried about Kol for not having slept at home.

"Bekah I do not believe you woke me up for that ... know how long I do not sleep in peace ... Kol must have slept with some bitch he met ... "

"I certainly hope that's all it is."

Rebekah hears the door and hurried down the stairs, when to your amazement sees her friend April Young with Kol.

"April ... what are you doing here so early ... "

"I'm sorry I haven't said anything sis, but I don't usually talk about my private life. She is my girlfriend. "

"What?" says Rebekah and Matt at the same time

"That's what you have heard, we have maintained a long-distance relationship and extremely discreet. And enough the questions! "

"And you say nothing April..." says Matt

"Well, I don't have much to say. I'm happy and that's what matters. Don't you think? "

"Of course, yes my dear. Be welcome to the family. "says Rebekah to embrace April, inviting her to take breakfast.

All take breakfast; Klaus, Caroline and Rosalie join them.

"Welcome to the family. Mrs. Young!" says Klaus to pull the chair to sit

* * *

That afternoon Katherine is visited by Qetsiyah. The two talk about almost anything, and Katherine asks Qetsiyah to bring back Lexi because she is very much needed to Stefan, this tells her that will consider your proposal and agrees to make a potion equal to her but this time for Rebekah, since this wants to be mother.

Katherine thank you for everything, that moment Elijah enters the room with good news, the twins have just come out of the incubator and comes to the room. Qetsiyah want the best for them, and tells Katherine that they will be seeing around.

Klaus, Kol and Rebekah will visit the twins, to say goodbye to Elijah. He embraces all brothers, telling them a few words.

"Niklaus, behave yourself well, we're close to victory. Don't forget, OK."

"Congratulations my brother, the clan is now complete. You know what I'm talking about. "

"Bekah, thank you for all you have done. Do not cry because we were further away from achieving what we call happiness. "

Elijah asks Caroline to stay a little longer because he wants to talk to her and Kate.

"Well now that we are three. I have a proposal for you to do, as you know I have to go back to New Orleans, and wanted to ask you to stay in the house of our family, while Marcel problem is not solved. What do you think? "

It creates a silence, a little disturbing.

"Come on girls, you have to learn to tolerate each other, after all you will belong to the same family. Please ... "

"Okay!" say both

...

Katherine and the twins leave the hospital after three days, Elijah keeps this in all tasks. To celebrate the latest happenings Elijah asks Caroline and Stefan to take care of the twins that night because he wants to take Katherine for dinner. That night Katherine dresses like a queen with a classic red dress, but discreet. And Elijah once again puts one of his classics suits.

He takes her to one of the best and finest restaurants in Mystic Falls. After dinner the two walk hand in hand for the new area of the city.

"Oh my God! This part of town is very beautiful, never gave me to come here. "she says

"Really!? Never have come here."

"No, never."

"I have a surprise for you, come on ..."

He takes her to one of the luxury apartments unimproved short time, the apartment is on the top floor, giving a privileged view over the city.

"Wow, what a breathtaking view. How did you get this apartment? "

Elijah embraces her from behind, and the two get to enjoy the spring night.

"It's my brother Kol. He really wanted to have a house just for him. "

"Interesting ..."

He goes into the room, leaving her curious because he promised her a surprise. At the back, kneels before her, pulling from his pocket a small box.

"I do not believe .. "she says

"My beloved, Katherine ... There is only one law in love, make someone you love happy. And I want to make you happy for all eternity ... so ... you marry me? "

Katherine cries compulsively to hear these words of Elijah.

"I agree, but with one condition."

"Everything you want ..."

"Say you love me ..."

Elijah gets up and takes the hand of Katherine, takes the ring box.

"I love you ..." he says while putting the ring on her finger

The two kiss, under the view of the full moon.

* * *

**So, what do you think of this chapter. Tell me if you have time. And thanks for visiting ;-P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Half Of Peace Is Guaranteed**

Still the home of Kol, Elijah takes Katherine in his arms, laying her on the table that is in the living room, his hands run throughout the body of this, leaving her excited. Katherine kisses him unbuttoning his pants and lowering his boxers, but he pushes her back, implying that he is the boss. Then roll up her dress, take off her panties, fitting her legs around his waist. And then yes, become one, merging.

"Lijah .. my God..."

"Shut up, Kate..."

"You... never... call me Kate, my beloved animalistic Lijah..."

"You don't know me... nor I know myself."

The two return snogging, and Elijah in full climax, ends up to turn biting Katherine neck, drinking her blood. Now back to normal, he shares his blood with her. Reversing positions, they go back to making love.

...

Katherine and Elijah will take the twins to the house of Stefan, and Caroline catch a ride home.

"Caroline, I need you to change, there to our house tomorrow, if possible. I have to go back to Nola, as fast as possible."

"I don't believe you're leaving me, neither the twins have a week." Katherine says angry

"Come on, Kate. Not dificultes more things. I also costs me leave you. But there is no choice."

"Not wanting to interrupt you. Gonna be a little hard, I already talked to my mom and she understood the situation, but she will find it too fast. Could you ask Stefan to stay there a few days, while I prepare my mom."

"I'll think about it." says Elijah

...

Katherine and Elijah come home and decide not to talk about problems, Elijah carries the twins to the room while Katherine will get a bag of blood. Upon arriving to the room faces Junior to sleep on the breast of Elijah and Sophia also beside the bed.

"Lijah ..." Katherine whispers in his ear

"Kate ... let things be as they are ... and come bedtime ... I need ... caress ..."

"Well ... I've seen that you want, a time when family ..."

"Yes .." he says, before falling into a deep sleep, Katherine does the same.

The next day, Katherine convinces him to just go in late afternoon flight. Spending the day at family. She takes him to the airport.

"I need you here with me." he holds her by the waist

"Sweetheart, you know that we will only have peace when this is over. And I want to finish it as fast as possible. Believe me."

"I know all that Elijah. Now go!"

"Don't make this pouting, please."

The lovers say goodbye with a passionate kiss, and Elijah walks to the boarding gate without taking the look of your new family.

* * *

_Past few weeks ..._

Caroline and Katherine have been living together in the house of Mikaelson, the two try to build a solid friendship, step by step. That afternoon the ladies are in the garden by the pool, when they receive an unexpected visit from Matt, who is looking very strange.

"What is happening, Matt?" Caroline says, worried

"Katherine ... your friend Qetsiyah lowered the veil completely, and did a spell so that all those who were arrested on the Other Side, participate in your army against Silas. They will be facing tonight in the forest. This is the night D."

Katherine gets extremely nervous and decides to go to the house of this.

"Caroline, please take care of my twins, I promise I'll be back."

"You're crazy, you will let your children to enter this battle."

"Caroline dear, nothing and nobody gonna stop me. And I need to break free and Henry Aaron. Tell Elijah, I love him very much, and he will be an excellent father."

Katherine arranges his things in the trunk and leaves, looking one last time for Junior and Sophia.

* * *

Upon arriving there, Qetsiyah sends her away, but Katherine insists on staying, making one more request.

"Say ..."

"I know that you forced everyone to belong to your army ... inside it are Aaron and Henry, brothers Elijah. Could you free them?"

"Let's see ... of course yes, I have sent them to New Orleans. I think Henry was there, but Aaron decided to stay, he wanted to take a walk around."

"It's true ... and Lexi ... How could I forget her."

"Don't worry ... this time she should be touching the doorbell of Stefan house."

Katherine runs to Qetsiyah, hugging her.

"Now go home Kate, this isn't your place. I like you very much, my war isn't with you."

"I will not leave you, I promise that I will protect myself. No use to send me away."

"Stubborn ..."

Night falls in Mystic Falls, feels a strong wind, which raises a lot of dust.  
Matt and Caroline continue to take care of the twins, when they receive a visit from Aaron, who to know that Katherine went to the middle of that mess, decides to rescue her.

Everything is prepared, both Silas and Qetsiyah, are heading for the forest with their armies, Katherine is with Qetsiyah.

"That final battle start, my dear Qetsiyah!" says Silas

Silas and Qetsiyah concentrate all his forces of witchcraft by creating a cordon of fire around them and of their vassals, after giving a battle cry. All fight against each other, Katherine still manages to kill two members of the Group of Silas, but is hit by a third falling on the floor, lifeless when he prepares to kill, Aaron saves her, leading her home.  
Still in the arms of Aaron, Katherine begs him not to tell anything to Elijah.

"I should tell him everything, but the problem of Klaus is worse, just hope not if badly sized, again."

"Thank... you..." says Katherine before blacking out

Caroline and Matt tell he puts her in bed; Aaron says goodbye to them, because he can now go to Nola rested.

The morning is already advanced, Katherine finally wakes up having at his side, Caroline and Matt.

"Where's Junior and Sophia?"

"It's okay my dear. Rest! "says Caroline

"No I can't, and Qetsiyah she died?"

Caroline and Matt faces say it all, the tears run by Katherine's face.

"No, no. ..."

"Katherine ... She and Silas used too much magic, was why them died. But she left a note. "says Matt

"A note, show me ..."

Katherine rips the envelope, so nervous that is.

**_My dear Katherine,_**

**_I already foresaw this happening, still decided to fight. As you know I do what I promise. Go to my house, there in the fridge of my laboratory is a box with your name. I hope that at this point, you've discovered what it is._**

**_A kiss of your friend Qetsiyah ;-)_**

**_P.S: Take care of your twins (Junior and Sophia), without forgetting the sexy of your future husband._**

Katherine passes from one sad face for a smile that gives light to the world.

"Come on Caroline, you'll be happy with this ... Matt you need to come because you're a key piece."

Caroline and Matt follow her.

Katherine straightens the twins in car seats, sending an SMS to Stefan.

**_«Hello my buddy Stefan. I need you to meet me at home Qetsiyah, I know at this point you should be in the arms of Lexi. But I need you.»_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wonderful Tonight**

All are in the House of Qetsiyah, Katherine goes immediately to the laboratory refrigerator; the box is well visible, Katherine takes it, where find another ticket.

_**Good to see that you found my gift, I mean my promise. There are ten tubes with equal potions to you and Elijah took. I very much hope that make good choices, promise me that one of them is yours. You are a very beautiful and intelligent woman, I am sure that together with Elijah, you will be an excellent parents.**_

_**I never said this to you, but always saw you as the daughter I never had. **_

_**A kiss from her friend, **__**Qetsiyah ...**_

"So what is it?" asks Stefan

"There are ten fertility potions, two for Rebekah. She asked very Qetsiyah, do not make that face Matt, you'll be a daddy in the future, of course. "

"And what will you do with the other eight?" asks Caroline

"By my count, four go to you and Klaus, two for my buddy Stefan, and she asked me to have another child with Elijah, so two are mine."

"Thanks for giving me the privilege of having more than one child with Klaus."

"Nothing, dear."

"Where will you put it now?" Lexi asks curiously

"Mom Lexi, it will stay in the fridge." Katherine says in jest

"I have an idea ... but I'm afraid." says Caroline

"Speak ..." Katherine says enthusiastically

"What if we held a party at the mansion of our loves, with good music, cheerful décor, drink enough. But we need that Rebekah collaborate ..."

"Let's see if I realized ... Klaus and Elijah, nor passes by the head of this party. Is this?"

"Exactly!"

"Ugh! This will give shit!" says Stefan

"Oh my God ... The worst of it is that Rebekah will agree! "says Matt a little worried

"As says my dear brother-in-law, relax darling!" says Caroline, causing general laughter

...

Preparations for the party begin. Caroline continues to go from one side to the other, because for her everything has to be perfect. Already Katherine goes around the house quietly, but with an eagle eye, since it does not want anything to fail.

The house is wonderful, the girls have put her in perfection, they have focused more in the garden, where they set up a dance floor with DJ booth, all in white tones, there are several torches around the garden mixed with lamps in tones of green, orange, pink, yellow. A makeshift bar with barmens, girls serving drinks dressed up in sexy clothes, but discrete. The pool is a key point, because Katherine had to create a mini bridge to give a different air, with water lilies and candles scattered by water. Night is coming, and Caroline becomes increasingly nervous; Katherine takes care of Sophia and Elijah Junior, strolling through the garden.

"I am tired, but satisfied." says Caroline to sit by Katherine

"It is true ... I think we did a great job. And Rebekah has arrived?"

"Yap .. she is preparing there in the room, and I think we should also go, Stefan and Lexi have arrived and they promised to keep an eye on everything."

"The nannies have arrived, so we can go."

"It will be the party of the decade!" screams Caroline

"One of the ..." Katherine says rolling her eyes

"So what are the others?"

"Our weddings. Daaah!"

"You're right!"

Katherine will put the twins with the nannies who hired, leaving signs before go dress. Rebekah made a point of hiring private hairdressers, because they all have to be perfect, until Matt and Stefan take a little retouching.

Caroline wears strappy dress with all over hexagon bead embellished detail and a nude leather sandals with silver stud detailing platfrom, Katherine opted for a strappy navy bubble dress and a yellow suede two part heel sandals with gold heel and gold strap. Rebekah chose to stay by a silk dress with strappy detailing in coral colourway with black suede twist lock two part peep toe heels.

At the hair Rebekah continues using their braids, Caroline makes a loose bun while Katherine makes a caught wild that matches your rebellious personality.

The three descend the long staircase of the house, where Matt, Stefan, Lexi and April await them.

"Bless my soul!" say Stefan and Matt at the same time

"April honey you look like an angel in this white dress, if Kol saw you, I think this dress would not last long on your skin." Rebekah says leaving April constrained

"Lexi dear you are also at the height of my buddy Stefan, yellow is fashionable." says Katherine

"If my friend Klaus was here he would be amazed at you, Caroline., I'm sure." Stefan says, trying to cheer up Caroline

"I really wanted him to be here, but he isn't. So let us enjoy ourselves." says Caroline

Matt gives his arm to Rebekah and shouts:

"Come on girls! The night is young!"

* * *

**_Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport..._**

Elijah, Kol and Klaus will seek their baggage to the conveyor belt.

"I'm going to make a surprise to my hot girl ..." says Kol making noise with their luggage while going through the airport

"Please Kol spare me of sordid details!" says Klaus

Elijah laughed when looking at the face of sick of Klaus. The three rent a car to Mystic Falls, not realizing the party that is going on there.

* * *

Caroline and Katherine observe the party, Rebekah and Matt dancing, Stefan and Lexi dating, April talks to other girls.

"The party is a hit .. I think we did a good job! Do you hear me Katherine! Earth calls Katherine!" Caroline says to feel that Katherine is absent

"Sorry Caroline! It's what I was thinking in ... Elijah..."

"I felt very strongly that they were here with us. But we can't do anything. They are in NOLA. "

"Yap... and if we were to rock the dance floor, we deserve tonight! Come on!" says Katherine to grab the hand of Caroline, taking her to the dance floor

At the same time arriving Klaus, Kol and Elijah that are surprised by what is happening.

"What the fuck is this? Who sent to do this big party? "Says Klaus mildly irritated

"Relax brother! Gonna be the best weekend we could have! I'll find my girl, and you should do the same thing!" Kol separates of your brothers, mingling in the crowd

Elijah undresses his coat and pulls his tie.

"Katherine has a lot to explain ..." Elijah says, to load your bags into the house. Klaus follows him.

Kol intercepts them when they are entering the house, telling them that they have to go see the show that their girlfriends are giving on the dance floor.

Klaus and Elijah to go there where staying fallen chin, looking at them. Kol goes to April, kissing her surprise.

"Fuck! She's so hot!" Klaus says biting your lower lip

"She's sexy, even!" Elijah says, still open mouth

Kol and April are close to them.

"I'll help you pass security, so you can for your bags upstairs. Come." April says directing them

Elijah and Klaus wear more casual clothes, and go see the twins before going to the party.

"They are huge." Elijah says enchanted

"Rosalie is also being very pretty."

"Goodbye my lovelies, daddy will be right back, going to see Mom." Elijah says goodbye of the children giving a kiss on the forehead of each one

Caroline and Katherine Kol seeing in the party are intrigued.

"Brother in law, it is you who are here?" Katherine says

"The surprises are not over yet, dears ..." Kol says to point the finger at Klaus and Elijah to come drinking champagne

Elijah and Katherine send flirtatious glances, as Klaus and Caroline

Couples greet each with a kiss on the mouth

Katherine puts her hands on the chest of Elijah, while this embraces her by the waist.

"My dream came true, you know ..." Katherine whispers in his ear

"When we go to the room, you will have an exemplary punishment for having done this party without my permission ..." he whispers in her ear along with a hot breath, making her to ruffle

"Lijah, you're making me horny ..." he gropes her ass discreetly

"Let's enjoy the party first and then deal this matter. OK!"

The meantime Klaus and Caroline exchanged passionate kisses.

"You are so beautiful, Care!" Klaus says looking with lust for her

"I miss you. When will it end?"

"It's closer than you think, my queen!"

"I can't believe you came all. What'd you do with the annoying Marcel ?" Rebekah says when approaching couples

"Little sister ... then you're on the back of all this." Elijah says hugging Katherine

"Instead of being goofing off, we could go dancing. Which say?" says Kol huddled up in April

All go to the dance floor where they dating and dance the rest of the night.

* * *

_**Next day ... at around 12:00 pm ...**_

The house is now completely clean and tidy, who was giving orders was Katherine, that hired a cleaning crew, which also dismantles party decoration. Are still all to sleep, Kol and April went to the luxury apartment, Rebekah decided to stay with Matt in his house, who stayed in the mansion was Klaus, Caroline, Elijah and Katherine.  
After all organized Katherine decides to relax next to the swimming pool with the twins, wearing a very sexy bikini, behaving like a real human.

Elijah wakes up and sees that there is no one in the room, just a note along with a swim trunks.

_**My cuddly tasty,**_

_**I'm waiting for you by the pool, wear what I left. And come to me, my animalistic Elijah.**_

_**Hot kisses,**_  
_**Kate**_

* * *

**Some songs of the party:**

* Mister Jam feat. Ali Pierre, Cymcolè - Bring On the Nite.

* Calvin Harris (Benny Benassi Remix) - Feel So Close.

* David Getta Feat. Usher - Without You.

* Katy Perry feat. Snoop Dogg - California Gurls.

* Swedish House Mafia - Don't You Worry Child.

* Robin Thicke feat. T.I., Pharrell - Blurred Lines.

* Daft Punk feat. Pharrell Williams - Get Luck.

* Shakira - Addicted To You.

* Pitbull feat. Christina Aguilera - Feel This Moment.

* Usher - Scream.

* Nicki Minaj - Starships.

* Icona Pop - I Love It.


End file.
